Falling Star
by o0OBeebeeO0o
Summary: Falling star is a not a normal pony. He was born with a birth defect. He is a unicorn with no horn and more power than you could ever imagine. He has the body of different animals and because of that he is forced to walk on two paws. Will he fall to become what society expects of him or will he rise to be the great leader of a new world. Rated T for mature content.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Current day Ponyville

_HA! They're _**BACK**_? That can't be! Are they trying to stop _**ME**_? Discord: duke of disharmony, creator of chaos, __**GOD OF DISCORD**__! They failed last time so why should it work now they think that if they pretend to be friends one last time they can say they tried. Well might as well give them a chance. _I stand there mocking them and giving them what they want. Soon I realize that I was wrong, the girls are together again! _Why? How? I split them apart used their weaknesses to turn them against their friends! _A memory hits me one from years ago before I became a statue for all of equestria to mock once again. I Discord otherwise known as Falling Star who was mocked all of my life for my appearance had... **_FRIENDS?_**

* * *

**AN: SQUEEE My first FANFIC! Yay! So this fanfic will cover Discords past up untill he was imprisdoned in stone for the first time. I accept anon. reviews but I don't really care about reviews just follows and favorites. Tune in next week for more!**  
-**Beebee**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 1013 years ago

'There was a baby to be born a child that was chosen to have god like powers and one day be one of the rulers of Equestria. As the mother of the child went through contraction after contraction the mid-wife was by her side caring for her. This was a privilege not a lot of mothers get while giving birth during these times. Equestria had just come out of its golden ages and most families were in poverty. The gods had taken matters into their own hands because they had chosen four children to wield the powers of the gods: control over the sun, control over the moon, control of the stars and control over the earth three of these children would be born into a household going through poverty and the fourth was romored to have to face the chalenges of being hated by everyone and everything.' I hated reading this as part if class it just describes me and three other children. I am the last one the one who has to deal with hatred everyday who is bullied and beat up at school the gets to go home to have the same thing happen with my parents. Those three have it good compared to me.  
"Falling Star! Pay attention I mean we all know that you will never get a job but try to learn or is cab that demented brain of yours even learn?" My teacher scolds me for doing the exact oposite. I've already read through and memorized this text faster than anyone else can.  
But I don't say a word I sit through it. This happens everyday I read about a profecy that came true 10 years ago or something like that and get picked on by my teacher for being smarter than everyone else. Then I'm called to the front and revive beatings untill my teacher has had her fun. That always makes the others laugh.  
But today when I'm beat there are three people there who don't look amused at my pain more like disgusted. By me or the fact that my teacher is hurting me beyond acceptable. They must be new. I don't remember them being introduced but I don't listen to what my teacher says anymore it's not worth it.  
Next on the list is the bullying from after school it starts with verbal abuse then moves in to physical.  
"Hey freako" one of the boys taunts. "Cum 'ere I wanna talk!" I keep on walking but pick up my pace. "Get. Over. Here. Now. There or is that still too advanced for an animal like you?" I'm running now. Sprinting across the street to try and get to my house.  
"Mabey if I get there fast enough I could be on time and my parents won't abuse me then they couldn't touch me!" It's just wishfull thinking as I mumble it under my breath. I'll never escape untill I grow up and leave. Mabey I'll go to the ld lands and grow old and die there in peace. Or I could take my own life but I won't can't I won't be remembered as the THING that was too cowardly to brave a new day.  
They've coughs up to me now I'm so close to my house that there aren't many people around so I'm screwed. I close my eyes and wait for the first punch as it comes though I can't help but let a little gasp escape my mouth. I wait for the second but it doesn't come. I crack my eyes open a bit and I see...

* * *

**AN: teehee I wrote a cliffhanger! You now hate me. Well the next update will come sometime this week. I have no idea where this story is gunna go so don't ask but please ask me any thing else! Aww I'm being so mean to little discord! Now I hate myself!**

**-Beebee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the first hit came I waited for the second. When it didn't come I cracked my eyes open and saw three fillies standing with their backs to me. One was a pegasus another a unicorn and the third an earth-pony.

"Back away girls we don't want to hurt you only the devil over there." One of my tormentors said. I scowled at that just because I had a paw of a lion, claw of a chicken, a lizards and buffalo foot, a bat and a regular wing, a moose antler, a straightened ram horn and the tail of a dragon doesn't mean that I'm the devil. The girls also took offense to that.

"Sisters I don't think they know who we are" the white unicorn with pink hair said turning to the others.

'_So they're sisters_' I thought still slightly dazed from the punch.

"No Celestia-" so THAT was her name "no they don't." The light blue earth-pony with purple hair said. She looked familiar along with her two sisters. I wonder from where.

"C-Celestia? A-are you two…" he pointed at Celestia and her two sisters. With that he got a nod from the blue-black pegasus with dark blue hair.

"I am Luna these are my sisters Shimmer and Celestia" the pegasus- Luna said "We are all the future rulers of Equestria along with him. NOW LEAVE!" Needing no more prompting my tormentors fled leavening me with the three future rulers of Equestria. I was starting to get up when the three turned on me.

* * *

**AN: You all hate me now! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**Now you'll hate me even more! On Sunday I'll be leaving for camp so I won't update next week though I'll try and update more this weekend! Special thanks to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko for following me!**

**~Beebee**


End file.
